Ma douce inconnue
by Nyctalope
Summary: Severus s'est encore fait humilier par les Maraudeurs. Il va se venger en retournant leur arme contre eux: la séduction.


Bonjour!

Voici un court one shot écrit pour un concours sur HPfanfiction (point net). Voici le sujet: Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Rogue.Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit.

Ceci est l'OS "romance", avec un couple mystère (j'aime bien ).

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les review!

* * *

**Ma douce inconnue **

J'avais tellement honte d'être tombé dans leur piège. C'est vrai, me faire croire qu'elle m'aimait en se faisant passer pour elle dans leurs lettres… Même si Lily Evans est une fille intelligente, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle jetterait son dévolu sur moi. Mais j'y ai cru, je voulais y croire… Pourtant, avec tous les prétendants qui espèrent la conquérir… Comment aurais-je eu ma chance ?

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : cet affront ne restera pas sans réponse. Je vais les battre sur leur propre terrain : l'art de séduire et de mettre en confiance. Et surtout, utiliser ces qualités afin d'obtenir des informations.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Première étape, lui montrer que j'existe. Les premiers jours, je passais devant elle de façon intentionnelle au moins une fois par jour. Maintenant, je me débrouille pour la voir le matin et à la fin des cours. Au début elle m'ignorait. Puis elle semblait intriguée. J'ai continué mon manège ainsi durant trois semaines, sans lui dire un mot, sans la regarder plus de quelques secondes à chaque fois. Un matin, je l'ai légèrement effleurée en passant devant elle. Elle a eu un petit mouvement de recul et j'ai préféré ne pas recommencer tout de suite. J'ai donc repris mon manège : passer, repasser, tout ça en la regardant furtivement. C'est devenu comme un rendez-vous. Un court moment pendant lequel je ne pensais plus à mes problèmes.

J'ai voulu tenter une expérience : pendant une semaine j'ai manqué ces rendez-vous. Lorsque je suis revenu, le huitième jour, elle n'était pas là. Le neuvième non plus. Avec ma foutue expérience j'avais peut-être tout gâché ! Mais non, au onzième jour, elle réapparut. J'étais soulagé, je me demandais s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. J'ai même recommencé à espionner les Maraudeurs pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas des informations sur son absence mais ils n'en parlaient pas en public. Ils semblaient tendus alors je me suis vraiment inquiété. Quand elle est revenue, elle semblait fatiguée. Elle m'a même ignoré quelques temps mais avec patience j'ai réussi à reprendre ma place auprès d'elle. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de place…

J'avais peur que les Maraudeurs ne se doutent de quelque chose, surtout Potter. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient fait en représailles. Ils me l'auraient sûrement fait payer au centuple. Mais ils n'ont rien remarqué. Oserais-je dire que plus tard, grâce aux informations obtenues, ça a causé leur perte ? Ou du moins, la perte de Potter ? Non, mais je le pense tout de même.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que je la voyais deux fois par jour. On se regardait longuement en silence. En général, elle partait avant moi.

Ce que je ne voulais pas arriva : je me suis pris au jeu. Ces instants étaient maintenant essentiels à mon équilibre. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué une seule de ces rencontres.

Un jour, naturellement, je me suis mis à lui parler. Elle me regardait, toujours en silence et moi je commentais le temps, le match de quidditch de la veille, les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain… J'ai même commencé à me confier. Elle au moins ne me jugeait pas. C'était un peu nouveau de me mettre à nu comme ça et je préférais le faire en regardant au loin.

Malheureusement, les vacances de Noël sont arrivées, j'ai dû rentrer chez mes parents et retrouver l'ambiance familiale dans laquelle j'ai baigné étant enfant : ma mère malmenée par mon père, pauvre moldu noyant son complexe d'infériorité dans l'alcool. Ma maison étant très petite, je dormais dans un coin du salon et n'avais pas d'endroit où me réfugier. Ni d'endroit où travailler… Ces deux semaines sans ma nouvelle confidente ont été une véritable épreuve. Je n'en ai que plus apprécié nos retrouvailles à la rentrée. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de la voir trois fois par jour. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que le soir il nous était impossible d'être tranquilles… J'ai donc dû renoncer à cette rencontre supplémentaire et ai commencé à me lever encore plus tôt pour la voir plus longtemps avant les cours.

A force de lui parler, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais être au courant des affaires de Potter. J'ai eu honte de moi lorsque j'ai eu pour la première fois connaissance du contenu d'une de ses lettres. Les parents de Potter semblaient aller très mal et être traqués par les Mangemort. Mais les souvenirs de mes humiliations ont vite chassé la honte qui m'habitait pour la remplacer par de la haine. Il me fallait être patient et attendre la bonne occasion pour frapper là où ça ferait mal. Ce jour est arrivé sans que je ne fasse rien.

Nous étions au début du printemps. Le ciel devenait plus clément au fil des jours et le climat s'adoucissait. Ainsi, malgré les meurtres qui avaient encore cours en dehors de Poudlard, le moral des étudiants remontait légèrement. Je l'ai vu pénétrer dans la salle. Potter la fixait avec inquiétude. Moi aussi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce jour-là, elle s'est dirigée vers moi et non vers lui. J'ai lancé à Potter un regard de victoire tandis que j'ouvrais la lettre qu'elle me tendait. Les informations étaient tout à fait celles que j'attendais pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Je jubilais intérieurement. J'ai vu Potter se lever du banc des Gryffondor avec fureur et marcher vers moi d'un pas rapide en serrant les poings. Je me suis levé et ai prononcé les mots qui l'ont fait s'effondrer :

- D'après la lettre que tu as reçue, tes parents sont morts cette nuit, Potter.

J'ai caressé ma messagère, ma confidente, Galeswinthe, la chouette de mon pire ennemi, tandis qu'il restait figé au milieu de la Grande Salle. J'ai ajouté :

- C'est marrant tout ce que l'on peut apprendre en gagnant la confiance d'une simple chouette.

Puis je suis sorti tandis que les amis de Potter se précipitaient vers lui pour tenter de le réconforter.

Après ce jour, Galeswinthe a arrêté de venir me voir, ce qui fut difficile à vivre au début. Je décidais donc de m'acheter un serpent et d'éviter au maximum de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards. Un Gryffondor enragé est dangereux pour un Serpentard comme moi, surtout lorsqu'il est assisté de ses trois acolytes. De toute façon, être cloîtré ne me touchait guère. L'année scolaire arrivait à sa fin, mes études à Poudlard également. Et puis, être en partie la cause de la détresse de Potter me permettait de tenir sans problème. Ce fut ma plus grande victoire et je m'en souviendrai à jamais.

* * *

**FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que mon idée bizarre vous a plue! Pour ce qui est de mes fics en cours, ayant un emploi du temps surchargé et des problèmes de santé (qui sont la cause de tous les précédents, c'est enfin trouvé!!), je n'ai pas eu le temps de les avancer mais je vais tenter de faire "C'était pas son jour!" dans la semaine afin qu'il soit corrigé ce week end... Voilou. Pour en savoir plus allez sur mon blog (adresse dans la bio), dans la catégorie fic!**  
**


End file.
